Human For The Night
by Mischief Howl
Summary: Lunar is one of the newborns with a odd gift. One night Riley decided to find him once he saw Lunar didn't return. What will happen when he finds a human instead of a vampire OC/Riley. One Shot. Contains cussing and boy/boy kissing.


/Note: This is dark, and a bit bloody. Duh. Its Riley we're talking about. Also there is yaoi in here. Which is boyxboy. It isn't all rated R. At the most PG-13 for the violence and cussing (And I mean cussing). If you don't like OC's (Own Characters.) Or Roleplay Based stuff, yaoi, cursing or Twilight. Don't bother reading! Thanks. On with the story.

**Human For The Night**

Night had fallen over Seattle and hell rose again from the darkness. Red eyes, Dark Eyes.. Pale skin was seen from the victims that fled from the demons. They were caught and pinned down, necks and wrists torn by the strong teeth and their screans were heard then silenced. This hell was caused by nothing but blood thirsty kids. These kids were newborns.. no one would believe the truth. Vampires were in Seattle, Washington. How could anyone believe something that was meant to be in fairy tales? Blood quenched the burning in their throats, making them stronger. Their black eyes became more red with the blood they drank. The red eyes were watching more then feeding. Diego was one of them, not entirely liking why Riley made newborns like this. Another was a smaller male who looked weaker. The two snuck out behind their leader's back. Lunar was the one who broke the silence with a sigh as he watched the blood thirsty recruits. "These vampires are going to get our asses in trouble. I swear, I'm not losing my arm with that dumbass of a leader." Lunar Kagegami didn't obey Riley, not liking him as a leader at all. He was small but no longer weak, he was more deadly and Diego knew if Riley was ever alone, then Lunar would fight him and try to defeat him. "I wouldn't call him a dumbass.. if he sneezes. Then he will know who is talking about him behind his back." Diego said to the japanese boy. It was an old wives tale. But if you sneeze almost out of the blue, it meant someone was talking about you behind your back.

Lunar looked at Diego, he was spanish yes. But quite handsome and Riley's best friend. Lunar guessed they were friends when they were both human or something like that. Lunar had his own tiny coven in the Seattle Newborns, but they all supposedly died from the sun. Kristie and Raoul, aka Bitch And Dumbass had a coven to. But Lunar refused to join any of their's. He wanted to make a coven with Diego but he had Riley so that would be a waste. So far, Diego hasn't told Riley what Lunar said so he trusted Diego enough. He yawns some, not that he needed to. He liked still feeling human. His red eyes looks at the dawning sky while Diego disposed of the bodies with a lighter he kept with him. "You ready to go Lunar?" He asked. Lunar looked back at Diego. "I will later, okay?" "But the sun will soon rise." Diego warned but Lunar shrugs. "I will be back tonight... unless something comes up." He whispers and was gone before Diego could stop him. "That kid.. every time." It seemed there was indeed one thing Lunar wouldn't tell Diego but Diego couldn't put his finger on it for the life of him.

Diego and Riley counted the newborns as they entered the basement. He wasn't surprised when Riley noticed that Lunar wasn't among them. "Where is he, Diego?" He asked with a slight accent. Diego shrugs. "He said he'd be back tonight. Then he was gone before I could get into it." Riley growls. "That runt.. he is getting more stupid by the day. I regret turning a mistake like him." Diego sighs. "Don't say what you don't mean, Rye." Riley sighs. "Sorry.. this kid is just such a handful." Riley would wait and see if he comes back tonight. He didn't like the kid.. but he hated the Cullen Clan more. He felt like he should worry and be angry at the same time.. gee. These emotions are so annoying sometimes. He's been a vampire for a year now and yet he still gets pissed so easily. He saw as the sun rose, in the shadows. His eyes narrow as the eclipse began. "A solar.. eclipse? Strange." That was a rare sight and he had to look away. It wasn't the first time he saw an eclipse. But this one, it made him feel odd. Well, sadly for Riley.. Lunar didn't return that night.. not for the next either. He counted four nights and finally he smashed a vase against the wall. "That worthless kid! He ran off on us!" He was going to beat the run to death as he ran out into the night just as the sun set. The newborns could only know so well Riley killed those who went against his rules. Lunar would wish he'd been back on the night he promised. Diego worried now. "Oh Riley.."

Riley smelled the boy out, finding the scent stopped at.. a motel 8. Well, at least he didn't run out of Seattle sense the scent was so fresh. He saw a man at the counter and in a blur he went past him and tracked the vampire down. What was odd was that his scent smelled human. His red eyes were darker and the thirst was in his throat, not burning him but warning him by tommarow he will feel the burn start to hit him. He looks at the door of 209. "..." He looked at the lock and smirked. What lock could keep a vampire out anyway? He grabbed hold of the knob and with barely a yank to Riley, part the door broke and he opened it. There was no scream so Riley guessed he already killed the human he was with. Some dust was kicked up and when they cleared Riley saw a strange sight. He saw the boy, looking at the window almost like he didn't hear that loud sound. Most of him was covered by a blanket but he saw that Lunar wore no shirt, creamy skin of his back showed. There was no trace of human anywhere.. then there he heard it. A calm heart beat.. it came from Lunar himself. What does that mean?

Lunar had run off for a reason. That reason was he becomes human. It takes place when an eclipse, rather lunar or solar, it happens. It is his supposed gift he recieved when he was changed and got his second life. To Lunar it was a curse. Nothing more. Only one thing he loved when he became a human was being able to sleep. But his changing from vampire to human was agony, almost like when you are made into a vampire. It is also highly dangerous. If Lunar doesn't drink his blood type within a few days then his veins wouldn't accept it and he will suffer and die. Lunar felt the slight change in him. It occurs the night before the change. It isn't a pain, its just a feeling of warning.. almost like a feeling on something bad would happen. Being human was a weakness to him.. being prey made him mad. He stays like this for four nights at least. But he guessed either Riley or some other newborn will find him and kill him. He suffered in just becoming human. He felt the venom and blood fight each other for dominance over the body. His red eyes slowly become weak green eyes that can see alot less. Teeth growing weaker. His granite, pale skin becomes alive and soft from the human blood in him. His vampiric beauty is gone and all that's left is a weak runt. Lunar wasn't surprise, hearing the knob break and hearing someone enter. Finally he turned to see it was Riley himself.. woah. Who'd ever thought mister leader would come for him. "Hello there Riley." He took a piece of a Hershey's bar and ate it. He thought he'd check out on Saturday and come up with some lame excuse on why he was gone. He saw Riley's eyes, a darker red, showing he would need blood within a few days. He wanted to laugh at this.. Riley was going to probably kill him but the confused look on his face made Lunar's night full. He saw how beautiful Riley was, that was how vampires can draw people in. His smile widened some. "You are so handsome, Biers.." His accent showed in his voice. Lunar doubted it would never go away. His own words slipped out. Well, he may as well feed Riley. He would be a willing meal for Riley, sense there was no way in hell Riley would let a mistake of a vampire like him live.

Riley knew now.. Lunar was human. Everything Riley longed to be. That scent gave the boy before him away. Once those green eyes look at his red one's, it was true. Riley had to admit one thing. When the moon shined on Lunar, he could swear that Riley was the human and Lunar was the vampire. Lunar was naturally handsome. No supernatural ability could change that. He did laugh some when Lunar said those words. "Handsome..? Hm, seems you are drawn to me just like any other snack. But why don't you tell how you are human?" He asked, almost hoping that Lunar had a potion or something with him, then again, this was reality.. nothing exists like that. Riley used to be so kind and innocent but when he was made a vampire. He learned all humans were his prey and sometimes used for his sick pleasure, and here Lunar was.. a human. And Riley felt the thirst want him. "Well, arn't you going to answer me... Kagegami?" He decided if Lunar used his last name, why not use the brat's?

Lunar looked away from Riley. Three things he knew of Riley Biers. Drink, Change, Yell. Riley yelled.. alot. Lunar also should put on the list: Violent and Agressive. He knew that all to well sense he was thrown against the wall once for trying to stop Raoul from killing innocents. Riley jumped to conclusions and didn't let Lunar explain why he was supposedly killing innocents. He should have took on Riley then and there but those dumb ass newborns would be on Riley's side and defending him. Hearing Riley's question made him come back to the present. "Riley. I know you probably won't allow me to live, but yes.. your nose isn't being stupid. I am a human. You can hear my heart beating, my lungs helping me breathe.. This is the gift from you. Probably one of your pathetic longings. On an Eclipse.. rather lunar or solar. In order to live.. I hide from you and your bloodthirsty newborns. Like some cowardly rodent.." He saw Riley's eyes narrow some as he closed the door behind him, sealing Lunar's escape. Not that the boy needed it. "But it seems iher/i pet found me first. Wish it was someone who wasn't a dumbass moro-" Nails digging into him and throwing him against the wall cut Lunar's words off. He cried out in pain, feeling his shoulders taking most of the hit and he was in alot of pain.. how he hated being human so much. Those nails left some marks on him to. "Are you jealous?" He heard Riley ask and Lunar stood weakly back up, ignoring the pain. "Jealous? Why the fuck would I be jealous? I wouldn't ever be used by some puppet!" He saw Riley in front of him in an instant and their eyes met. Human green against Vampire red. _'... Those eyes are the last memory... and this pain'_ Lunar thought, thinking back on the night. Those red eyes, the alley, the rain falling as if crying for someone who was about to die.

Flashbacks were strange. It was like time in the present stopped. One may experience flashbacks when they die and Lunar knew he might tonight.

* * *

_He remembered the night he was killed. Lunar was born prematurly but survived through childbirth and refused to die. He knew even as a baby, he was meant to be a fighter. His parents died when he was in high school and their bodies were found, burned like they were trash. Lunar ditched school and fought other kids more, getting each bruise as a victory mark. Sometimes he thought of what he would do once the dumb asses in the school kick him out for breaking the bully's arms? He did have a few friends though. Tristen and Faolan. They looked out for eachother and helped feed and keep eachother warm when they were in need. Either of their houses were open for them to sleep in if they needed. He felt someone watched him at night. Never had he thought it was a vampire that wanted a meal.. and to finish off another part of the Kagegami family. Riley watched the boy, hungry and nothing more. But when Riley went at Lunar that night when he was with Tristen, he saw the boy didn't run. Instead. "Tristen! Run! Get Out Of Here!" He called to the taller blonde who saw the red eyed male. "Biers..?" Tristen asked but Lunar yelled louder. "Dumbass! Run!" Tristen ran, afraid of leaving Lunar. Riley was about to go after him but Lunar was in the way. "You're fighting me, not him you red eyed freak!" The lightning struck across the sky which made the rain fall hard on the two. _

_Lunar went at Riley and though he couldn't harm him, he tried. He was giving his friend time to get away. Riley snarled and with just one hit, the boy went flying into a car and the boy fell in a bloody heap on the floor, so much pain. His ribs were shattered and the glass from the car cut his shoulders and his back. Riley smelled in the scent but resisted the urge to kill the boy then and there. "What's wrong? Is that the best you can do?" Lunar heard Riley's question but coughed up blood. "Fuck.. you... bastard.." He whispers as he got up and started to limp away, going into the open and Riley followed, seeing the boy still wanted to fight. Lunar finally attacked Riley again but this time with a bloody shard of glass which made the vampire leap back and the boy went to the dock and jump in. This was suicidal. He fell into the water and heard the splash and the grab. Lunar started to lose conciousness. "... Gomenasai... Tristen.." He whispers. Riley dragged the boy out by his right leg. He heard the word gomenasai and knew what it meant. "Sorry.. huh?" He pinned the boy down and saw he may not live if he was left here. "Start crying. Beg for your life! I will kill you quicker that way boy!" Riley liked the sick pleasure when they begged. Lunar glared at him with those green eyes. "..." He then bit at Riley's hand, making the vampire pull his hand away. It didn't hurt but it showed the boy wasn't going to beg or cry._

* * *

The grip on him made Lunar come back to reality. "You night dreaming?" He asked. Lunar smiles some. "About the night you made me a vampire. Tell me Riley.. was it really for your army.. or was it something else?" He asked. Riley growls. "What do you mean something else. You are just a pawn-" "Riley.. it was something else.. Maybe it was just that look because I was bleeding.. but.. but I saw something.. rather it was lust.. or .. something else. I saw it." Riley was confused and thought back but couldn't remember. What the hell look did he give? Lunar sighs. "I find it odd now. But... I loved you. I hated you. But that was because I knew you weren't for me. She is using you.. yet you won't see it. You can't. Heh heh." Lunar started to tear up as he took hold of Riley's black uniform. "I saw you before. When you were a human.. with your parents. You are such a kind.. man. You don't remember do you? You were loved by parents. You looked so happy. What I would have given to be you. Even for a day. Riley..." He didn't know why he was sad. Why was he tearing up like a dumbass? "Your eyes were so happy and looked toward the future. Brown eyes.. almost to dark. But held emotion. They are not like those red ones you have. Your red eyes.. are corrupted.. blind. Is your soul just as twisted around her ugly finger..?" He asked.

Riley was taken back some by this. Love? Why would a boy love him.. who hated him and wanted to kill him? No, no. No one can love him. Only his lovely Victoria. He had to kill Lunar truely now. He was surprised Lunar remembered his own human past. He saw Riley? He didn't understand. "Love me? You are getting desperate! This is just a way to get out of your death!" He saw Lunar shook his head and showed his teeth in a growl. "I refuse to love a snack. I won't be like those idiot Cullen Clan!" "I know you can't love me back. But these are my true feelings..." Riley wrapped his arms around the boy's neck, tightening his grip. Seeing Lunar shiver made Riley guess he was cold from the icy fingers around his neck. "Imprint.." Lunar whispers. "Huh?" Riley didn't get that. "Imprint. It was something I heard about from.. a friend." He guessed Lunar wouldn't say the name out of fear Riley would kill him. "But." He continued. "Imprinting.. is when you see.. only him. It is like soul mates.. but deeper. I am that to you. I tried to think it was a phase.. Riley.. it is real. Its funny.. that poem.. Fire and Ice. It fits us right now.. but I guess the ice will kill the fire. I just have one regret. I should have said my feelings before this. I am sorry I couldn't save you."

He lifted his head up, tilting his head back. Riley watched the boy willingly give himself to him. But he was saddened by the boy. Was that really a lie.. a desprete way to see if he can lie to live? No. If it was a lie.. then why was Lunar ready to die? He didn't understand. But he wanted to drink and here a boy was.. willing at that. He finally lowered his head to the boy's neck and licked up it, leaving a venom trail along it. The boy shivered. "Riley.. please. You want it. Let me fill you... I am not afrai-" The teeth silenced him as Riley bit deeply, biting and opening the jugular vein. Slowly the blood flowed into the vampire's mouth. Lunar could hear the swallows as Riley drank his blood. The venom was the only thing that made this painful. When a vampire drinks your blood.. it sooths you, calms you some. Most humans just cry, beg or scream but Lunar was quiet. His small hands go over Riley's back, holding his coat. "Riley... I hope.. you live." He whispered. With each swallow, Lunar slowly grew weaker and weaker but he didn't whisper anything to tell Riley to stop. His hands then slide from Riley's coat and the boy closed his green eyes as he fed the one he loved. Slowly the darkness clouded his senses and accepted the eternal sleep. He can sleep now, but with only one regret. He would stay when his soul came out of him and protect Riley. He swore on that. _'At least.. I quenched your thirst Riley... my.. Courage..' _Then all was black. Riley let the boy lay on the bed, licking his lips of the good blood then he felt the boy's pulse. He felt the heartbeat fight to keep its liquid life going on in the body. "Seems I took a bit much." He sighs some. This wasn't his first time he had to hold back when he drank from a human. He turned a few but he left it to his mate. His other fingers brushed the brown hair out of the boy's face. "This kid is such a handful." He carried the boy to the bed and layed him down on the bed, putting the white blanket on him to warm him. Riley walked outside to think on what to do.

Lunar awoke to find himself somewhere else. Where? The room was dark, meaning the sun hasn't come up yet. But the feeling he felt showed he was alive. But he felt like he drank to much. Then thought again, Riley bit him. His hand goes to the scabbed bite. "Ow.. that guy bites hard." "So will that heal or do I have to try to put this medicene on it?" That voice made Lunar freeze. He turned to see Riley sitting on a chair, looking at a few pills. "These things are for pain. Ibuprofen.." He looks at Lunar with brighter red eyes. "You in any pain?"

"Pain? You bit me in the juguler! What the hell do you think?" He regretted the yelling, it caused a headache and he lay down. "Where the hell am I?"

"My room. Plus if the newborns smell your blood, they would be on you in a second. Be happy I closed the door." Lunar glared at Riley. "When is the sun going to rise? I am going to be incridibly thirsty." Riley thought for a second. "Its already dawn, you can't smell the scent of a new day?" Riley asked and Lunar shook his head. "... Were your words true?" He asked. "Nani?"

"Don't 'nani' me! Were your words true or just an attempt to get out of there?" Lunar glares at Riley. "You are a idiot! My words were true. I guess you spared me.. but why did you? I am a mistake arn't I? I could tell the Yellow Eyes, or the humans-" Riley's growl silenced him. "One. You wouldn't tell them. Two. Humans would laugh at you." Lunar cursed in japanese under his breath but settled down. He didn't know what to do now. "I love you... it feels like imprinting. If Fao got his legends straight. Its when you see.. her.. well in this case.. him. Then you think of nothing else. Its deeper then true love. I don't know how that works but maybe because those wolves phase.. I kind of phased.. into a human. I don't know. More headache.." Lunar rubs his temples. He never loved anyone else. He didn't understand why, no girl, no boy.. surely not his parents entirely. This was new and for once.. scary to him. Riley gave the boy some water and a pill. "Here." Lunar took them and swallowed the pill with some water. "Riley. This is the first time I am happy to be so close to you. Last time I was, you were beating me into the ground for trying to stop Raoul.." Riley sighs. "I didn't know. I jump to conclusions-"

"Sorry.. just say sorry you idiot?"

"Sorry"

"Like you fucking mean it!"

"Hey, who's the vampire here?"

"When I change back. I am throwing you in the sun to burn!"

Riley laughed then Lunar laughed as the two lay on the bed next to eachother. Lunar felt the cold coming from the vampire and smiles. Riley felt Lunar's warmth. The boy was right. They did match that Fire and Ice poem. He thanked the person who wrote it. "Riley.."

"Hmm?"

"Can you stay with me.. when I change back. Its painful and I would like to be with you." Riley looks at the boy who had the slight fear in his green eyes. "As long as you want me. But if _she_ finds out-" Lunar put his index finger on Riley's lips. "If she finds out. So what? I will break her in half if she so much as gives you a bad look." He got closer to Riley, wrapping his arms around the taller male before the sun shown through the blinds and a cry of pain as the boy started to change back.

Riley watched the boy's agony as his heart raced against the venom that was killing him. He held the crying boy close. He then thought. Lunar was like a child, sure he acted cold and fights hard, but he seemed so young.

Lunar's blood began to burn away as the venom went through him, killing him. He became pale white, getting cold as he dug his nails into Riley's sides, becoming stronger, teeth sharp and strong. His green eyes became black with thirst. Soon, what seemed like days. The boy calmed and lay down, resting off the lingering pain. Riley sighs. "You go through hell huh?" A nod. "Don't worry. I will be here..." Lunar looks at Riley, smiling some. "I still love.. you. I think you helped me."

"Hm? Help you? How?"

"I mean, you drank my blood. It usually takes me a whole day to change again. But I am pretty sure it was a little over two hours."

"A whole day? My God.." Riley sat near the boy. "Hey.. Tsuki." Lunar smiles some at his name. "Yes..?"

"I think I love you to.. I don't know if this is called two timing but.. if what your friend says was true. I may have imprinted on you to." That made Lunar's eyes light up and he hugs Riley. "Arigato. I really mean it. I am so happy to hear that." He buried his face in the black jacket. A pale hand lifted Lunar's chin and pale lips met his own. A kiss. The two close their eyes. They kissed for a long minute before breaking the kiss to take an uneeded breath. "What was that for?"

"A promise." Riley said, looking into the black eyes.

"Promise?"

"Yes. Between the Moon and a courageous vampire."

"You seem to know my name meaning.. was that what you learned in your college?"

"Yes. Just like my name means Valiant.. or Courageous."

Lunar chuckled. "You forgot. Also Twisted Soul. A promise then. We will love eachother. It will be secret for now. But once this is over. We can love eachother." Riley looks at the blinds on the window. He hoped that Lunar would survive against the Yellow Eyes. He will have to keep an eye on him. But for now, that battle was out of his mind. For now. Lunar was in his mind, this boy he met in that alley. This boy was a fighter, no matter what. And now.. now. Riley loved him.. behind Victoria's back. It seems being human for a night wasn't so bad. "We will drink someone tonight."

Lunar looks up at Riley. "Yes. Thank you Riley. I love you so much. Not even death can seperate us."

"Never.." Riley smiled some, for the first time in a year. It was not a smile of evil. It was happy.

So the two vampires lay together, they will be together, even on the day they died.

The End?

/Notes: Faolan is Lunar's friend who is a lone wolf in Seattle.

Arigato and Gomenasai means Thank You and I'm Sorry. (I don't see any other words on there.)

I actually think some of this was rushed. Sorry.

Also I had to add a bit of humor at the end. Twisted Soul. Yep. Only some will understand that.


End file.
